


love is stronger than any hate

by harrylovesleo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Football | Soccer, M/M, Slash, post match sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylovesleo/pseuds/harrylovesleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Daniel have loved each other for years, both are top class footballers and they have worked hard to hide their relationship and to have full careers but disaster strikes when they end up on the same team.  In a hot, sweaty, adrenaline fueled dressing room how will they hide their true relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is stronger than any hate

**Author's Note:**

> characters are mine, all mine.

James was spread out on the bed underneath him, his pale skin reddening with heat and arousal as goose bumps rose in the wake of his finger nails. Dragging his nails slowly from the sides of his neck, down over his chest and over the rise and fall of his stomach, tracing every curve of the perfectly defined muscles, Daniel watched James wriggle and squirm. Daniel’s fingers continued their exploration over James’ thighs to the ticklish spot on the side of his knee, down his tired and bruised calves and across every sensitive spot of his feet. Daniel was watching him squirm, his breathing catch and falter and his cock harden with every touch and he was enjoying watching the effect his fingers could have on his lover. He carefully leaned down to ghost a kiss against James’ wet and swollen lips before returning his hands to the top of his chest to watch him squirm all over again.

The third assault on the nerve endings of his torso had James bucking his hips desperately trying to gain some sort of contact with his cock but Daniel was deftly avoiding his movements and was finding the evident desperation having an amazing effect on both his heart rate and his cock.

Using the flat of his hands and the strength in his beautifully muscled arms Daniel held James’ hips still while he nibbled and kissed his way down his neck pausing to suck slightly on his Adams apple before continuing along his collar bone and down on to the firm muscles of his chest. James may not have been valued for his bulk and strength by those who watched him on the pitch but the beauty and definition of his strong shoulders, the perfect shape of his chest and the nipples that stood hard and proud there were greatly appreciated by his lover.

The musky salty taste of heat and sweat and James that crossed Daniel’s lips as his mouth continued its journey down over James’ twitching and rippling stomach were something he’d been aching for since James had arrived home from the match. It was the taste of success, of determination, of hard work and of adrenaline and Daniel thanked god every time James arrived home having not had time for a shower.

Eventually Daniel could resist no longer, he had no strength left in his arms and no desire to stop James’ hips lifting in search of what he desperately needed so he finally ran his tongue along the length of James’ cock, from root to tip, as slowly as he could control himself to do. Every ounce of breath in James’ body left him in one long moan of pleasure at the contact and his hips bucked involuntarily, he was completely lost in the sensations running across his skin. Daniel licked a second wet stripe along the thick and throbbing shaft before he took the head between his lips and swirled his tongue around it lapping the already leaking slit making James’ hands grab at his shoulders desperate for some grounding and something to hold on to while he lost his mind.

Daniel could feel his pulse through his shoulders and revelled for a moment in his ability to raise James’ heart rate far higher than the hardest soccer game could ever manage. He forced himself to concentrate on that pulse as he sank his head lower and finally took James deep into his mouth. With well-practiced and almost expert technique Daniel used his tongue, cheeks, lips and throat to stimulate ever one of James’ nerves as they cried out desperately for contact.

Daniel felt James’ fingers dig harder and deeper into his shoulders as he worked him fast and then slow and then somewhere in between enjoying every second of it. Suddenly Daniel felt James’ muscles coil and his balls tighten under his chin and then finally he was tipped over the edge, body convulsing and shaking as he spilled down Daniels throat while shouting his name.

Daniel lapped every drop of evidence from James’ softening and highly sensitive cock before lifting his head to flash James with the cheekiest smile in his repertoire.  
“I love you straight from the pitch.”

James smiled and tried to pull Daniel towards him, he wanted to kiss him, to taste himself on his lips, so he was grateful when Daniel took the slight tug at his shoulder to mean ‘get up here and kiss me now.’ The kiss was slow and gentle for a few moments before James suddenly bit at Daniel’s swollen bottom lip and stared him dead in the eyes.

“Fuck me.”

Two words said with such force and demand that for a second Daniel wasn’t sure if it was an invitation or an instruction but he wasn’t really sure he minded either way. James reached into the drawer for the necessary tube and foil packet and handed them to Daniel before rolling on to his side and tucking is knees up to his chest. Daniel was swift and determined as he rolled the condom down over his cock and used one hand to cover himself with lube while he worked his fingers into James’ body. James moved himself carefully and slowly on Daniel’s fingers until he could take the almost disappointing stimulation not a moment longer,

“For god sake fuck me Dan, please.”

Rolling James slightly forward to reveal his entrance more clearly Daniel took one second to appreciate the glorious beauty of James arse before carefully lining himself up and slowly slipping himself inside his lover’s tight body. His movements remained slow, careful and considered until James reached his arm around to tap Daniel’s hip. That was it that was the signal Daniel had been waiting for, pure and open invitation to do as he pleased and take what he wanted and he did. Hard and deep and powerful thrusts into James, holding him tight, touching him everywhere edged him closer, step by step and thrust by thrust until his vision blurred and the edge was right there waiting for him.

‘Ding dong ding dong, ding dong ding dong.’

James’ phone began to ring and Daniel bit hard on his ear before growling

“Don’t you dare answer that!”

and coming hard and deep inside him.

James’ answerphone picked up the call as Daniel collapsed against his back panting gasping.

“Hey James, can you pick up? James?.....Ok then, well you’ve been sold mate, seven million to Hardwick Rangers where your mate plays. You need to agree terms in the morning but it’s all done our end. Sorry.”

The phone went dead and an awkward silence fell, it lingered there for a few seconds before James broke it with one word “fuck!”

“I just did that you’re going to have to give me time to recover if you want to go again.”

Daniel was trying for humour because he needed some way to break the tension but it didn’t work too well although James did turn around in his arms and snuggle under his chin.

“This was never supposed to happen Dan, what’re we going to do?

“We’re going to get cleaned up, have dinner and decide how much you’re going to ask for.”

Daniel kissed James on the forehead before adding,

“They better not offer more than I get, I’m captain after all.”


End file.
